i hate kaiba,but i'll always love seto
by 4everbebe
Summary: see how mokuba feels about kaiba and seto as a brother and please reveiw thank you hope you enjoy :


I hate kaiba, but I love Seto

By

Bribe91

It was another day at kaiba crop and it was normal routine for mokuba to go ask his brother to spend time with him…

Mokuba stop right in front of a door he knew so well, the door that he walks into hoping, but walks out of disappointed so many times. Mokuba was determined to get his brother to spend time with him. 'Alright…I'm ready' thought mokuba as he walk in

'Not now mokuba, you know I have a big meeting to get ready for' kaiba says with out even looking at him. 'How he knows it was me' thought mokuba, mokuba knew the answer he was about to get but asked anyway

'Big brother…do you want to go to the movies with me' kaiba kelp typing away on his laptop like he didn't even hear him

"Big brother…" mokuba was cut off by kaiba

'No I don't have time mokuba…now leave I have a lot of work to do…' stated kaiba, mokuba wanted to cry but he knew kaiba wouldn't like that at all, he knew that he will say 'crying is for the weak…now act like a men' but mokuba wasn't a men, he wasn't even a teenager so how can he act like a men?... 'Why don't you act like a brother' thought mokuba

Mokuba walks out of kaiba office door yet again disappointed but he should have known what kaiba was going to say. Mokuba went to his play room that was three doors down from kaiba office. When he got there he locks the door and got out a diary from his backpack. He knows dairy are for girls but this was the only thing mokuba can write his true thoughts in. mokuba sat down in a seat by his desk and started to write…

Dear dairy

11/18/o7

Today I went to go ask my brother if he wanted to go to the movies with me today, yet again he said no… I know why do I bother to ask? Really I don't know the answer. Maybe it's because I want to get some attention, maybe I want to spend sometime with my brother who knows. Why does he always say no? Why? Man I hate kaiba I wish Seto will come back… I know Seto and kaiba is the same person but there different. You want to know how? Will I'll tell you. I start with kaiba

Kaiba is rude, mean, cocky, way to smart for his own good, arrogant, self center, work alcoholic, an obsession with beating yugi, demanding, mocking, and king of all jerks. I know that's a lot of thing and it wrong for me to say this about my brother, but he is all those things. All he thinks about is his self and I think he care about kaiba crop more than me… 'I have to finish my work mokuba…I have to run kaiba crop not play mokuba' that's all I hear. I'm his brother shouldn't he spend time with me…shouldn't he care if I was upset…that I cry sometimes at night because he won't spend time with me. The only time I spend with kaiba is at breakfast and if I'm lucky diner. I'm his little brother so why doesn't he act like it?

Now Seto, Seto is who I really love. He cares for me I knows when I'm upset he knows when I cry…and a least he try's to comfort me to spend time with me, he is a loving, caring, intelligent, peaceful, loveable person…I know what the fuck an I'm talking about?...well that's because no one ever gets to know Seto…never because kaiba always keeps he trap inside I'm the only one who ever did and ever will meet Seto…if you ever get to meet Seto you never think him and kaiba are the same person. Seto cares about my feeling and I wish kaiba would let him out more…at least once in a while for me is that too hard? Is it?

Mokuba stop writing when he heard a knock on the door, so he close his dairy and put his jacket over it. Then went to go answer the door, when he open it there he was, there was Seto. Mokuba can tell because he was smiling down at him…

'Hey mokie I done with work…why don't we go see that movie you wanted to see' said Seto, mokuba couldn't hold back the joy he felt so he jump up and hug his brother. Mokuba and Seto started to walk out when all of a sudden mokuba stop and said

'Big brother waits for me…o.k.' Seto just nodded and went outside to wait for mokuba by his car. Mokuba ran back to his desk and remove his jacket from his dairy and started to write

Guess what kaiba let Seto out to day and I'm so happy… were going to the movie today can this day get any better can it? Will there only one way to find out is there…will I have to go Seto is waiting for me…oh and another thing I hate kaiba but I'll always love Seto my big brother are should I say my big brother's…

Will I hope you like it and please review thank you!!!


End file.
